pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Experienced/Guild
Sword In The HeadSith--Shadowsin 05:39, 6 December 2007 (CET) Outgoing Grenade Frag or Uber Prostitushun Btch. We Dun Need A Monk is taken, or it was a bit ago, or that'd be a funny one, too. And I think the new filters would stop Oh Noes Pedo Bear, or that would just rock. Also, I'm pretty sure A Group Of Nubs and Maruchan Ramen Poor are both taken, or either would be awesome. I'm Cedave The Harlot or Tina Cedave, and I'm usually on.. well.. almost never. If you use one of mine, I don't need the money. Just win HA sometime when I'm on so I can be proud. ^_^ Haha. cedave ( _buildpage) 06:02, 6 December 2007 (CET) :Oooooh. I'm not sure, but I think Pop You Wit Mah Nine should be free. I think the owner disbanded like a year ago. cedave ( _buildpage) 06:03, 6 December 2007 (CET) Your Mother —''' Skakid9090' 06:12, 6 December 2007 (CET) :Your Father--Shadowsin 06:29, 6 December 2007 (CET) ::Certified Public AssassinsCPA(Prolly Taken)--Shadowsin 06:32, 6 December 2007 (CET) :::Atomic Sugar SissiesAs_s--Shadowsin 06:42, 6 December 2007 (CET) ::::Ferocious Atomic Rectal TremorFart--Shadowsin 06:42, 6 December 2007 (CET) :::::Saw this on someone else's talk page Never Played GuildWarsAnet--Shadowsin 06:44, 6 December 2007 (CET) my fave is "I Using Charm Animal on Your Mom Sneaky Take a Bow 07:10, 6 December 2007 (CET) :Bah. I was in the alliance with the original "I Used Charm Animal On Your Mom" a while ago. :P -- Armond Warblade 07:15, 6 December 2007 (CET) Our Ghostly Hero Disconnected FCUK ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 09:35, 6 December 2007 (CET) :Our Ghostly Hero Disconnected FUCK he he. --Shadowsin 15:46, 6 December 2007 (CET) ::Yeah wanted to have FUCK in it but you can't have a word like that tho :p ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:54, 6 December 2007 (CET) :::Could just use FCUK instead. Considering it's a brand you can't get the name removed. ;) 'Unreal Havoc' 19:59, 6 December 2007 (CET) ::::good idea ^^ ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:45, 6 December 2007 (CET) The Experienced Guild TEG. Like your name.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 15:31, 6 December 2007 (CET) We want to eat your NuTs 'Unreal Havoc' 15:36, 6 December 2007 (CET) Need More Vespene Gas <) *Pm (insert name of charachter/person here) For Ecto(I'd just like to see a guild like this win halls :P) *Wrong Guild Name Typo *We (Pve/Pvp) In Real Life GUNS(I think its taken, just heard it on vent once and thought it was funny) *F Twelve Enter For goes here, cookies doesn't fit, so can't use the quote from Auron exactly :P) *Rank Nine And No Vent IWAY(fame farming builds sometimes have bad results O_O) *Cant Recruit In All Chat WTS(gogo trade chat filter :P) *and finally Totally Awesome Dejh XD couldn't really care less about prizes, just wanted to write down funny ideas somewhere, but IGN is Dejh Gytix anyway Dejh 02:38, 3 January 2008 (EST) Am I late? edit (learns to format XD) MECHANIZED MEATBALL (yea.. i used CAPS) 3pm-10pm anywhere there EST *-We farm nubs in RA *-Nerf us Please IZZY *-Fifty fiving in GvG *-Delta Formation SuX *-Reset the Ladder plOx *-Noobs talk in CAPS *-Press Alt F Four to get Fame *-Wow owned kthxbai Nub Lastly *-Chris is the best Name kthxbai Himynameisbobbyjoe 19:50, 6 January 2008 (EST) Belar's entries But it pwns [RA] More later, if I remember. Lord Belar 21:55, 7 January 2008 (EST) :Too bad you can't have guild images, or that'd be just perfect. cedave ( _buildpage) 01:16, 8 January 2008 (EST) ::You could make a guild website and put it there. Lord Belar 17:23, 9 January 2008 (EST) Will Win HA For BJ,Pie,Gold,Sex,etc. Lord Belar 23:44, 16 February 2008 (EST) C'est moi IGN Shinoda Starseeker, reward plx :3 * '''Win Moar Fail Less' * ^Vice versa, Fail Less Win Moar * Nerds(\Noobs\whatever)' want to socialize HAI' * Epic Phail Nub * Watch Out We Got Smite * Mending Plx I Got Vamp * '''We Run Great Builds PvX <- That one is epic, and you know it. I lost all the funny ones when I was typing those. I'll get on it later. -[[User:StarSeeker |'''Star'Seeker']] | [[User talk:StarSeeker|''My talk]] 15:46, 11 January 2008 (EST) * (Sorry/Damn) Our Monks Had To Pee <- I like this one, heheh. * (But) Our Leader Said This Was Like RA GvG (/HoH) * We Did It For The Lulz <- I guess it's already taken, but I've never seen it. * Gwen Is My Gf * But She Said She Was Legal Gwen <- Is it already taken? I remember it from somewhere. * We Got AB Who Needs GvG Still not that funny, safe for the first two maybe. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 07:30, 13 January 2008 (EST) :I swear she's eighteen gwen or something like that is used, but that ones open methinks. --Powersurge 00:33, 19 January 2008 (EST) ::Ah okay. That one is pretty lame, then. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 13:53, 23 January 2008 (EST) Another one from Viet R Kelly P V Peed On Me - Other options include making 'Me' part of the name and put in an alternative tag >:P My friend found the name somewhere... maybe some WoW guild because he plays that a lot. ▪  [[User:Viet|'√ēт']]  [no:Du] 01:25, 25 January 2008 (EST) Game Over Female Body Inspectors FBI :P Might be taken though. RustyTheMesmer 01:33, 25 January 2008 (EST) :That one already exists ingame and outside of the game everywhere, not very original. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 14:34, 14 February 2008 (EST) Nova L O L O L O L O L O L wut We Only Say Gg If We win Powered By OoB Sorry Bad Infuse lag Why GvG When You Have RA Rank Ten No Emote PvE Izzy And Balance Is Like Water And Oil Rank Twelve And No Vent eBay (soz Dejh :p) Gimme Gimme Never gets Are We Red Or Are We Blue We Farm Zaishen For fame All Your Fame Are Belong To Us -- Nova -- ( ) 17:59, 9 February 2008 (EST) :You Stole My Entry HAX :P Dejh 22:04, 16 February 2008 (EST) Unexist's entries Euro times, want a reward and IGN= Unexist Nl. Names: Gay Ppl Lf SexdR We Don't Have A LifevD All Rockstars PlayGw Unexist Says Nggr Too Muchban(you get banned for this, thrust me). We Are EpicFail Lolwut is catapultdead Gone In Sixty Secondsrape(referring to oldschool chubbyway). Our Flagger Doesnt Flagtard Byob is top hunderd playyeye The One That Says Nigger Gets Hit By BanBaT We Are Racistsnggr People Who Annoy Younggr(very original) Will come up with more. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 14:43, 14 February 2008 (EST) *If We Didn't Then Who has won a battle in the Halls of Heroes *We Have No Life *I'm Super Cereal Al *We Aren't Recruiting You *Insert Name Here To Win *We Want More Porn *Porno Vithout XXX PvX *On Those Chairs *We Always Run PuGs *Real Men Use Alt F4 *Echo Menders Always WinS *Failing is Kewl *We Got Him In A Box God Because I was very bored. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:31, 14 February 2008 (EST) The Harpoons Man Them Rickyvantof 11:41, 17 February 2008 (EST) This Was A Triumph <- unpossible, but who cares? Rickyvantof 11:42, 17 February 2008 (EST) :We Saved Our Companion Cube [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:32, 22 February 2008 (EST) ::We Wuv Our Companion Cube [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:32, 22 February 2008 (EST)